I'll Take the Pain For Your Happiness
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: AU!HomeStuck that's unrelated. Nepeta and Terezi goes hunting for a practice for their larping, but Terezi gets knocked out in the process. Nepeta tries to bring her back but encounters a creepy troll that nearly takes Nepeta's innocence, yet she still accepts it perfectly. "Why, Nepeta?" "I'll take any pain for Terezi so you can be happy. What I do is specially for you." NepKar


**Note: It's a slightly alternate-universe place. They still look as they do normally, but I don't know. Here, Karkat lives in a high-ranking mansion-like place, along with Terezi, Gamzee, and Kanaya. Karkat is sort of like a royal guy, Gamzee is considered his brother, Kanaya is the one who mainly creates their clothing as she is talented in doing so and cooks too, and Terezi is there because she is. Nepeta recently moves in as a new maid who is skilled in hunting, drawing, and being a feline. Equius doesn't live with them, though separately. It took a while for Nepeta to convince Equius she could go. Although this is kinda AU, they still have their blood colors, but it won't mean anything that much here.**

_Nepeta Leijon takes the opportunity to work for her flushed crush and moves in, in the process. Although, Terezi is still his own crush, so Nepeta decides that while she stays, she gets to try to win the affections of Karkat. _

"Nepeta, you could not be serious to be working for me. You're already good as an ally and friend. What are you doing?" Karkat asks the cat-like girl at the doorstep.

"Aw come on, Karkitty! It'd be nice to get closer to the other trolls around here, right? It's always nice to make new friends!" Nepeta chirped happily.

Karkat sighed and walked inside. "Follow me then…I don't see you as too much of a problem here."

"Thank you, Karkitty! You can count on me!" She says, pouncing onto the troll while his back was turned.

…

"So yeah, Kanaya and Gamzee are here too. Don't forget it. Kanaya will be making clothes, even ask her for whatever shit you want, I don't care. Gamzee, well he's just here. So do whatever you like, you start tomorrow, got it?"

"Aye-aye, Karkitty!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, NEPETA."

"Oops! Sorry, Karki- I mean Karkat!"

"There, not too hard, was it?"

"Little bit."

"I don't fucking care. You know where the food are, right? If you don't, then go find it yourself, lazy fuckass."

"Yup!"

"Well, go eat now if you want. I'll be doing whatever crap I've got to do." Karkat turned around and began to walk out Nepeta's new room, so she can begin unpacking. He stopped at the door.

"By the way, Terezi's staying here as well. That shouldn't be a problem to you."

Nepeta froze. So she's got no chance again to win Karkat's affections, huh? Flashbacks of her and Terezi getting along well, roleplaying, larping, as if they were really great friends, like best friends.

"Nope, just perfect actually."

The night flew over, simple as that. Nepeta hasn't left her new room ever since she went to eat. She calmed her senses a bit and listened carefully. She heard something possibly gooey get ever so loudly slobbered up, Karkat's snoring, sounds of drawers being opened and closed, and laughter, obviously Terezi's voice.

She quietly sneaked into Terezi's room, surprising the girl herself.

"Oh, Nepeta, you'll live here too? It'd be nice to get more friends here, you know? Lessen the quietness." Terezi said, still focused on the screen. She was trolling Dave Strider. Nepeta took a moment to slightly peek.

"Well come in, I'm not just gonna leave you there, that'd be messed up, huh? Have a seat. So what brings you all the way here? I smelled your scent around here." She was definitely not looking up, focused on talking to Dave.

"Well, I wanted to honestly ask you something you know?" Nepeta replied, twiddling her thumbs.

"Is this about your feelings for Karkles?"

"Wait, what?"

"Your feelings are obvious, Nepeta, well to me, at least. Plus, wouldn't it be fun to see your dreams come to life?"

Nepeta looked up at the friend who stared after her screen.

"It's nice to see friends smile especially through little matesprite stuff like that. As your best friend around here, I'll help you with Karkles!"

"Terezi…"

"I tease around with him, but I'm really interested in the human, Dave. So don't you worry about a thing, alright?"

Nepeta nodded as Terezi smiled. They have a plan in mind and they're even living in the same place, especially being really good friends.

…

It's been months of Nepeta starting to work at Karkat's place, and she's gotten use to it. Karkat didn't give her much work, even if Nepeta tried to ask for more so he had nothing to worry about. Gamzee was alright to hang around with, considering in this AU she doesn't die…ish, and Kanaya gave some help with Nepeta like Terezi has. Karkat tries his own things to get to Terezi, but Terezi has nothing to say to push him away, much to Nepeta's disappointment, but she always remembers Terezi prefers Dave over Karkat.

Lately, Terezi decides to go hunting with Nepeta, to see how it's like – also it could be a chance to make their live action roleplaying more realistic.

"AC stalks her prey with her lovely furiend GC. Her prey is rather large but with her past experiences, this should be easy with GC to help." Nepeta whispers, readying her Action Claws as Terezi prepares her Spear Cane, thinking that whatever they were hunting wasn't needed for her Dragon Cane.

They soon jumped to action, running towards the beast as it brings its claws down onto them, although, they dodged it swiftly. Nepeta somersaults over the beast's head, bringing her clawkind dug into its body and back, sliding down along the way. As she does so, Terezi uses her agility to be able to dodge incoming attacks, slicing and stabbing the beast's torso and arms as she gets towards his head.

She now brings her direct attention to the beast's head. She did a good amount of damage to the beast, it has been weakened, Nepeta can finish up and she can just slice the head from the body – that's how she does it, right? Nepeta, sensing Terezi not notice an incoming attack, yelled to her.

"TEREZI! WATCH OUT!" Although Terezi was able to slice the neck of the beast, she wasn't able to dodge in time. She was hit back rather harshly onto a tree stump in a distance, knocking her unconscious.

Nepeta dashes towards Terezi, completely ignoring the now dead beast lying on the grassy terrain. She kneels beside her.

"Terezi? Terezi! Are you injured?" Nepeta inspects Terezi's impact. She doesn't look too damaged…

She then notices a line ending from the area to her with her hands gripped onto her cane. Terezi was trying to lessen the damage with her cane. Thank goodness, she's not that badly injured, but knocked out.

"Don't worry, I bet you Karkitty will help! I informed him of something like this if it were to ever happen!"

"_Terezi and I will go hunting every other day. It would be easy for both of us, but if we don't come back within the normal time limit, find us, okay, Karkitty?"_

"_Yeah, alright, go enjoy yourselves."_

Nepeta put Terezi on her back and dashed through the forest like a swift earthling animal called a Cheetah. She reached a village-like area closer to Karkat's mansion-sized hive and settled in a small gap, able to fit both her and Terezi.

"Sorry, Terezi, but we'll stay here until I get some energy back…we're getting closer either way!"

"Well…look who we have here." Oh yeah, some random neutral trolls may wander around.

"Oh not now…"

"It's two pretty girls, one of them unconscious and one of them a kitty cat! How cute~" He scratched Nepeta behind her horns as if they were her cat ears. Nepeta backed away before he could even touch the slightest feeling on her head.

"Back off!" Nepeta hissed, standing in front of Terezi defensively. She jumped towards him and kicked him in the stomach, which he dodged, grabbing her tail on the way. Nepeta clawed at him as he done so and managed to break through, falling on her knees as she lands because she's still exhausted from the long path back. "_Karkitty…"_

"I should've done this to your friend, you know, but I've got to get you to be gone."

A sudden THUD! Sound was heard from a distance but they shrugged it off.

The wandering troll took advantage of the cat troll's weakness, but before he could reach to doing anything to her innocence, Nepeta retrieved her full energy, because she let herself regain energy so she could fully attack this coward. She reactivated her Action Claws and inserted the claws to his body, clawing out his insides as she does so. As soon as she's done killing the creepy troll, she hears a whisper of Terezi's unconscious state.

"Karkat…is near…N-Nepeta…" Although she's down, she can still smell the presences of others nearby and such.

Nepeta quickly put on her wardrobe and let her large jacket hang over her shoulders. Karkat was right there as soon as she was done. He ran straight to Terezi, ignoring Nepeta in the process.

"Terezi…you'll be alright soon." He whispered, cradling the teal-blooded girl to him. Nepeta smiled sadly at him. She just went through a near-innocence-stealing experience, and one thing is sure: she will not be telling Karkat about this.

She looked forward, her back towards them. "She'll be fine, just give her rest…we were resting after she was accidentally hit from the prey."

She didn't bother to wait for Karkat's reply. She struggled getting up, her knees weak. She took a step forward and fell face first. She knew this smell. It was the ignorant troll's blood of who she just killed. It was night, so there was barely any light on the blood's appearance.

"Nepeta…can you walk…?" Karkat's voice echoed through the alley.

"I'm fine. Take care of Terezi." She said, trying to get the image of those two out of her mind. She struggled getting up, exhausted from the hunting earlier and kind of weak from nearly losing something she'd want to give to Karkat one day.

"What happened to you?" Nepeta froze, quickly scanning her mind with a lie.

"I'm…tired." Well that's part of the truth.

Terezi awoke during this, Karkat knew, but Nepeta did not. Karkat was about to speak until Terezi shushed him, telling him no. She could smell any differences happening, and something like this happening to sweet little Nepeta shouldn't even happen.

"Shut up, Nepeta. I'm helping both of you whether you like it or not." He walked in front of her, Terezi in his arms.

"If you can still be strong enough to hold onto me, then so be it." Nepeta then crawled to his back, clinging on tightly around his neck. She could've sworn she hear him whisper "I won't lose you like that again."

…

Karkat set Terezi down on her bed as Nepeta sat staring straight at her hands, images of what happened to her zooming through her mind. The two other trolls stared after her.

"Nepeta…would you like to stay in my room a bit longer, to collect your thoughts? I don't mind…plus I'm kinda weak myself, you could type to Dave for me…" Terezi spoke, smiling softly.

Nepeta snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. She walked slowly over to Terezi's side. Before she neared the two, Karkat got up but whispered "I know what happened" and walked out of the room.

"Nepeta…"

"I'm fine…The next time we go hunting, we'll just go closer to the hive, alright? What do you want me to say to Dave?" Nepeta looked at the trollhandle.

"Nepeta…you can't keep this a secret forever."

"It's not like Karkitty would do anything. He didn't know what happened, and it's best to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"He has feelings for you, right? I figured if I don't say anything of what happened to me, he can continue being happy for you than me."

"…He hasn't left yet." Terezi said barely a whisper.

"What?"

"Oh uh…tell Dave to send me one of his new human song tracks."

"Ok."

Outside the room, Karkat hasn't left yet. In all honesty, as Nepeta stared into space, they had a conversation on their own. He knew what happened and Terezi knew he stayed out to find out why.

He shook his head. Next time, he won't let her go that far away again. He'll make sure Nepeta wouldn't experience such a thing and to keep her safe.

He walked off towards Gamzee's bedroom.

…

"_Karkitty."_

"I should've done this to your friend…"

_Karkat was already there. He heard Nepeta's little mews and yells of what that asshole was doing to her. Why isn't he moving though? Why won't he just get up and save Nepeta before she is dirtied? Nepeta was able to fend him off, but how could he? He was mad at himself. How come he didn't move when that troll was abusing her yet he managed to make such a large hole in the wall when he punched it after hearing of someone trying to harm the two?_

"_I did it for Karkitty, since he likes you, I'll happily accept anything that will be aimed at you, Terezi. Anyone who injures you, I'll take the pain so that Karkitty will be perfectly okay with you. I don't mind one bit, Terezi! It's his happiness I care about…!" _

_How can she say that in a summary of what she said? So she'll __**happily **__take __**any pain **__directed at __**Terezi **__just to keep Karkat __**happy? **_

_How dumb is Nepeta being? She's going to harm herself to extreme measures just for him!_

"_I don't care how painful it may be. It's for Karkitty and he's all I care about. If I die…"_

_Stop talking…_

"_I'll happily…"_

_How can you be so happy…?_

"…_let Karkitty's happiness come first…"_

_Why…?_

"_Because I have such strong red feelings for him…"_

_Why…_

"_Funny, huh? It's like this story about the Signless and the Disciple…we're kinda similar too…"_

…

"_I love someone who doesn't love me back. I feel red for someone I know who'll reject me in the process."_

…

"_But that doesn't matter. I'll go through anything, no matter what it is, just so you'll be fine, Terezi, as long as you're perfectly unharmed and safe, I'll let any torture come to me so that Karkitty can be happy around you."  
_

Why would she do so…?

"What I'll do…is all for you, Karkitty."


End file.
